The snowman's red hat
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Várias razões levaram Lisbon a odiar o Natal, mas só uma foi necessária para fazê-la gostar. 30Cookies.


**Disclaimer: **The Mentalist – a série – pertence a Bruno Heller. The Mentalist – Patrick Jane – me pretence. ;D

**X**

Lisbon abraçou o próprio corpo. Seus dentes batiam. Como odiava a época do Natal! Não só pelo frio, que era um dos motivos principais, mas por toda a distorção de valores. Que família, que celebração, que nada! As pessoas só pensavam mesmo em ganhar presentes.

Não que ela não gostasse de ganhar presentes, no entanto odiava toda a hipocrisia envolvida nas festas. E também havia o motivo principal, motivo que tentava esconder-esquecer sempre, mas que era mais forte do que ela. A lembrança de sua mãe. Morta. Abraçou-se mais. Balançou a cabeça, tentando evitar as malditas lembranças. Porém era inevitável, bastava sair à rua e ver aquela neve cinzenta e nojenta sujando o asfalto para lembrar-se.

Definitivamente, estava precisando de algum doce.

"Hey, Lisbon". Patrick cumprimentou dando-lhe um sorriso. E não é que um doce lhe fora ofertado? Mas recusava-se a pensar assim, claro. Simplesmente balançou a cabeça, para informar que sim, vira e ouvira Patrick. Os dois estavam de pé na escada da entrada da AIC. "Você não gosta do Natal. Sua mãe morreu no Natal?" Ele indagou, calmamente. Lisbon crispou os lábios. "Morreu". Jane respondeu antes mesmo que ela abrisse a boca. O sorriso não havia saído de seu rosto.

Patrick então pegou na mão de Lisbon. Ela levou um susto e tentou puxar a mão de volta – mesmo que gostasse da sensação da mão de Patrick segurando a sua – mas ele segurava com força. Começou a caminhar, arrastando Teresa consigo. "Para onde estamos indo, Jane?" Ela perguntou num tom irritado, enquanto ele se limitava a sorrir. "Diga-me, agora!"

"Para que dizer, se eu vou mostrar?" Ele caminhava segurando firmemente a mão dela. Lisbon sabia que só poderia segui-lo, então parara de relutar. Passavam por Papais Noel que pediam dinheiro para a caridade, ou então que desejavam Feliz Natal. Passavam por crianças brincando na neve. Passavam por lojas apinhadas de gente. E Teresa só queria saber onde estavam indo.

Pararam em frente a uma loja de chapéus. "Fique aí". Patrick falou para ela, e entrou. Que alternativa ela tinha, senão obedecê-lo? Estava curiosa para saber o que se seguiria e também o modo como Jane falava a enfeitiçava. Odiava-se e o odiava por isso, mas era um fato. Principalmente daquela vez em que ele fora tão categórico, como se dissesse que ela não poderia negar. Alguns instantes depois, ele saiu com um embrulho.

"O que tem aí?"

"Um chapéu". Ele respondeu brincalhão. Lisbon revirou os olhos. "Venha comigo". E Patrick começou a caminhar, não dando alternativa para Teresa a não ser segui-lo. E então, chegaram a um parque. Estava cheio de crianças brincando e a neve não era aquela neve cinzenta do asfalto, era uma neve branquinha e fofa. Jane sorriu como uma das crianças que estavam lá, e isso fez com que Teresa desse um sorrisinho.

"Vamos, Teresa, vamos fazer um boneco de neve". Patrick falou, mas ela pareceu não ter ouvido o resto da frase. Estancou no _Teresa_. "Ah, você está assim porque eu te chamei pelo primeiro nome? Estamos fora do trabalho, oras". Ele explicou. Lisbon o observava com uma sobrancelha levantada. Patrick estava sentado no chão, começando um boneco de neve.

"Você acha mesmo que eu—"

"—acho". Patrick sorriu. "Vamos, Teresa, por favor. É por um bom motivo".

Suspirou. Se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles!

Uma hora e meia depois, Patrick tinha construído praticamente sozinho o boneco de neve. Teresa nunca tinha construído bonecos de neve, nem tinha observado muito, mas certamente aquele boneco de Jane deveria ser o mais belo existente. As crianças se juntaram ao redor, para vê-lo construir. Quando ele notou que não tinha botões nem uma cenoura, uma garotinha prontamente pegou alguns de uma sacola. Ele agradeceu amavelmente e terminou de fazer.

Quase.

"Agora, só falta o toque final!" Ele abriu e o embrulho e retirou de lá um chapéu vermelho-sangue, colocando na cabeça do boneco. As crianças aplaudiram e Teresa sorriu. Patrick andou até a mulher. "Olhe como o boneco é branco e como o chapéu é vermelho. O que isso te parece?"

E Teresa Lisbon só conseguiu pensar no sangue de sua mãe se espalhando pela neve. Mas Patrick pegou em seus ombros e a virou de frente para ele. "Parece que uma pessoa era fria como a neve, e não deixava ninguém se aproximar demais... Porém algo aconteceu e agora essa pessoa tem um coração pulsante, cheio de amor. E a cor do amor é vermelha, não é, Teresa?" Patrick abaixou-se um pouco e roçou os lábios nos dela. Afastou-se, sorrindo. Pegou um embrulhinho do bolso e entregou para a mulher, se afastando. "Feliz natal Lisbon."

Teresa abriu. Era um colar branco, com um pingente em forma de coração vermelho. Sorriu. "Feliz natal Jane".

**X**

**N/A: **EU ESCREVI JISBON!!! OH, NÃO! Argh, me odeio muito agora. Enfim. Jisbon, eca. D8 E com OOC! Que horror! Anyways, valeu, Hiei-and-shino, pela betagem.

**30Cookies  
Set Primavera  
Tema 02. Natal**


End file.
